


Dream Another Reality

by LaniAhava



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Did I mention spoilers?, Dimension Travel, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Reincarnation, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Spoilers, The Upside Down isn’t the only one, imply horror, imply suicide, possible happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaniAhava/pseuds/LaniAhava
Summary: Steve dreams of a swaying place with cages, giants, long arms and small wobbling critters and sausages. And torn between helping and fearing a yellow raincoat.Meanwhile a certain Chief is wandering a giant sized ship with an all seeing eye that turns children into stone and a little girl humming that reeks of death and darkness.
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Six & Hopper, eleven & hopper (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Strange Nightmares - 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I always wanted to write about Steve and his kids since I read so much fanfics about it, but had not idea of what...never thought the plot bunny formed after watching a walkthrough of Little Nightmares. All because the youtuber (anyone can guess who) mentioned how he felt like Steve and his kids and I was gone.

The little nome stares at the sausage before him. Distantly a rumbled echoed that ended with a fading loud growl scream. He looks up and sees a nome looking around curiously on the table above him. The little nome circles the sausage and freezes at the pitty patter on wood was increasingly getting louder. Steps smaller than the giants, but bit bigger than his fellow nomes. He turns toward the doorway and smiles under his large cone hat, hidden by it's shadow.

It was the yellow raincoat girl. She too made it and had better luck in not meeting the Lady by the looks of it.

Yet once more again they meet the same way, as his faint memory recalls: her slow walk and her tummy growling with hunger.

He picks up the sausage and offers it, ignoring the shivers running through his body. For a second he felt like being back at the dark deep waters, shiver going down his spine by the hidden monster.

But why feel that now? Everyone has been ignoring him and he hasn't been hurt since he transformed. Who ever wants to harm a tiny nome?

He raised the sausage toward the little girl, who now looms over him.

Then pure pain and terror overwhelmed him.

**.**

**.**

Steve falls off his bed with a cry. Robin screams from sleeping below in a sleeping bag and basically kicks him off.

“Ow!!”

“Ow, back at you, dingus!" Robin grumbles tiredly. At the groan, she barely sees the faded curlup form in the dark room. Carefully crawling, she gently helps him up.

“Did you have to kick me that hard?” Steve grumbles as he huffed into a sitting position on his floor.

Robin hums for a moment and felt more than saw her shrug, “Never too careful.”

Steve grumbles again, rubbing his eyes, “What time is it anyways?”

"Do I look like a clock to you?"

Nevertheless, she stands up, stretching her arms toward the ceiling. Robin walks to the door, only to stop when she caught Steve mumbling to himself.

Steve in the other hand stares ahead trying to figure out his recent dream.

“It felt so real...”

“What was real?” Robin asks next to his head.

Steve curls up and puts his arms over his head, screams, “Ahh! Don't eat me!”

Robin snorts, "I don't eat junk food.”

Steve blinks for a moment, processing what he said, but the sun wasn’t out yet, so he putting it out of his mind. Instead, he gives an affronted huff, "Excuse you, I'm a delicacy.”

“More like an acquired taste,” Robin snorts in mid giggle when Steve pouts.

“Speaking of food, I’m craving midnight munchies.”

“Pig.”

“Pretty boy.”

“No taste.”

“No game~”

Steve lets out a gasp, “Excuse you, who dated more girls between the two of us? Thats right, me.”

“As if,” Robin bumps her shoulder with his, “At least I don’t have children out of wedlock.”

“My own best friend! Et tu Brian?”

Robin snorted and laughed, “Whatever you say Chad.”

Steve turns to her suspicious at her innocent smile or he suspects, after adjusting to the dark.

“Don’t worry we’ll read some Shakespeare during our shift,” with a grunt, Robin stands up again and opens the door.

Steve cracked his back as he stood up from the floor and walked into the hallway, just behind Robin.

He eyes his bathroom and calls out Robin as she reached the stairs, not bothered turning on the lights, already memorized the important parts of Steve’s house.

“I’ll catch up in a bit, need to go do my business.”

Robin eyes at him suspiciously for a moment before smiling, “I’ll try to leave you some.”

“Rude! I pay for that food,” Steve puts his hands on his hips in indignation.

“Friends don’t tell lies~” then stairs creaked as Robin went toward the kitchen.

Grumbling, Steve stomps to the hallway’s bathroom, “She hanged out with Dustin too much.”

He shuts the door without locking. But he stares at the sink’s cabinet before he sighs to himself and locked the door. After lifting up the toilet seat, he reaches over behind the toilet and folds back the wallpaper. He pulls out a small notebook and tug out the pen within the spiral of the notebook.

Flipping through the pages, he frowns at the last entry.

According to his dream journal, his dream was not the first time he had about the nightmarish place. And sadly this was also a repeat of last week’s dream or nightmare in this case. He really wanted to put it as some trauma as a child, but the only ones who could possibly know are rarely home. And even then, Steve is unsure how to bring it up.

How can one explain the weird way his dreams feel like a distant memory and somehow connected. And now there are as constant as it was when he first began the dreams. Before his dreams were filled with demogorgons and Russians and Billy...

He isn’t sure which are worse. With a sigh, Steve rights a small note stating a repeat from last time, only this time he actually had a different ending. He catches a glimpse in the mirror and catches himself rubbing the side of his neck.

Shaking his head, he returns to his business, knowing Robin might come up to see what is taking him so long.

* * *

“Excited for the family reunion?” Robin asks after downing half a glass of orange juice.

“My what?” Steve frowns. He leans over from the counter to peek at the calender, but see no note of his parents coming any time soon.

“I meant your gremlins.”

“Oh, those little brats. Its going to be loud, I just know it,” yet he could get rid a smile forming as he thought about having people in his house, but who all care for each other.

Although with the chief gone, it there will be a giant hole in their festivities.

“Steve?” The unfamiliar unsure tone snaps his melancholy.

“You’re alright?” Steve asks.

Robin rubs her arms and leans forward on the countertop of the kitchen, being mindful not landing on her half plate of macaroni.

“You think I can join you?”

Steve stares at her, “What kind of question is that? Of course. Half those kids think you’re the best thing since sliced cheese.”

“Sliced bread,” Robin corrected, but didn’t look up from her place on the countertop.

“Rest my case. Seriously though, I wont mind having another person who isn’t under the age 12 or my ex and her new boyfriend.”

“Best foot forward and all that,” Steve waved his fork, thankfully not with food stabbed to it.

“Nice speech, dingus,” Robin rubs her nose and Steve pretended not to hear how wet her voice was.

“Best friends don't ditch, at least not without giving a heads up explicitly.”

“Of course, like I explicitly going to steal your macaroni,” Robin smirks.

Steve blinks and quickly tucks his plate toward himself, “What the heck, Robin?! You still have yours!”

“Its so much better when it isn’t yours,” she smirk widens and leans over the counter with her fork reaching over.

“Mine!” Steve raises his plate to his face and practically inhaled the rest of his macaroni. With his cheeks filled, Robin snort laughs.

“Y-you look-k li-ike a fr-reaking chipmunk!!”

Steve tried to stick his tongue out, only to drop some food on the table.

“Eww,” Robin leans back, but still laughing, “So much for living civilized.”

In response Steve gets her juice and chugs it all.

“Hey! That was the last of the orange juice!!” Robin points at him in outrage as Steve leans back, putting down the empty glass.

“Steve 27, and catching up,” Steve smirks at her.

“You wish Steve ‘Hair’ Harrington,” Robin raises her nose to the air, “I still double in victories.”

“And enjoy it while it last,” both grinned at each other before laughing.

Then Robin looks over at the clock, “Its 4am.”

“Huh?” It took a moment, but Steve rolls his eyes and picks up his plate.

Robin only grins and eyes at her plate. Steve chokes when he turned to see Robin lift the plate to her face and ate the rest of her food.

“What a hypocrite,” Steve scoffs with a mock dignified air.

“Takes one to know one,” a glint in her eye made him nervous, knowing she at least suspects something is up. Yet he also knows she wont push, willing to wait until he is ready or find the words.

He gives her a small smile and gives out his hand toward her. In response, she gives him her plate and glass before walking to clean the countertop as he washes the dishes.

When he looks back, he sees her putting away the sausage that was left untouched on a separate plate on the countertop.

A shiver went through him and left as quickly he felt it.

He quickly returns to finish washing the silverware.

_If I dream it again, maybe I’ll tell Robin...maybe._


	2. Little Things- 1

Hopper sits up with a gasp. 

Around him were a lot of debris. A couple of lights functioned overhead and some were flickering. He slowly gets up. Unfortunately, he felt dizzy as if he was in a boat, everything swaying around him. He drops down again and deep breaths, trying not to throw up whatever he ate before breaking in a Russian base. 

Very carefully pulled himself up with aid of a broken table. 

A crinkling noise made his splitting headache worse. Once he stopped moving, did the silence follow. 

Then sparking broken lights caught his attention once again and he realized what he was wearing. 

A yellow raincoat. 

He frowns, knowing for sure he was definitely not wearing it before the explosion. Although it is slightly better than wearing a russian military uniform. He turns his attention over the room. Ignoring the large bodies around him, suspecting them being the dead scientists or Russians, the air seems clear. No signs of falling white ashes around him. 

That’s a plus. Then again anywhere other than the Upside Down, as Jane’s friends insist in calling that weird place, is better. 

Yet he cannot help feel like he is not in Hawkins let alone in a mall. 

Also what is up with the yellow raincoat?! 

Taking a step forward, Hopper stops when he hears an oddly, strange squishing noise. 

He looks down and stares at the food and the broken plates. 

_This was definitely not a lab._

"Must be some kind of a cafeteria..." he mutters to himself. 

The different benches fallen over with large bodies on the floor was a little suspicious. Maybe poisoning? Which will be just his luck to be part of another conspiracy. 

Hands reaching for his gun, ready to be pulled out in a minute’s notice, Hooper walks toward the large, unmoving body. 

His hand was just a hair away from flipping a possible body, when he heard it. 

He turns and stares at the weird half opened door that leads toward upward stairs. 

Small feet pounding from set of stairs were what broke the eerie silence. He fought the urge to take out his gun, knowing its only a child. 

Hopper carefully dodged the broken plates and dropped food to go to the door. There was now a shadow casting near his that shrunk by the second. 

He was right. It was a child. 

Said child walks toward him determinedly, already awared of his presence. Only to slow down as the child neared. More than an arm reach away, the child stops. 

The child hums, too ominous, echoing in the silent hall. 

For a moment they stared eye to eye with the child increased height thanks to the stairs. 

“I can feel your glare, kid,” grumbled Hopper. 

The small yellow coat child leaned forward as dust swirled around the child. 

_Of all the kids its another one like Jane..._ for a second regret filled his gut, only to snap out of it when the child hopped down the last steps toward him. 

The child gave a confused hum and warily raised her hand. He made no movement and let her poke his stomach. He remains frozen as the child raised her still shadowed face by her coat’s hood. All that time learning and still learning patience with Jane helped him from moving too much or fast. 

After making another confused hum, she drops her hand mutters, “No swinging?” 

He ignored the chill running down his spine. “Sorry kid, not going to lie, I have no idea where I am,” Hopper slowly drops down. 

At this, the child hisses and rushes to the nearest shadowed hole of the overturned tables. 

"Damn, I really need a smoke," Hopper really isn't trained enough for this. 

"Lady hates it," the child whispers from under the table. Now that he was paying attention, her voice sounded rough, almost as if she didn't talk much. 

"What? Lady?" Hopper settles on the ground, knowing he'll regret it when he tries to stand up. Receiving no response, he asks again. 

"Is she here?" 

The shifting noise under the table stops for a moment. 

Worried, Hopper slower crawled toward the table. 

He jumps back in surprised when the child pokes her head out. 

More so when he caught a dark smirk. 

_"Gone."_

She crawls out from under the table and skips toward a dark hallway, between the dead bodies, laid out in a strange pattern. 

Almost like reaching for something. 

Hopper turns back at glares at the half opened door that now was closed. Hopper tugs on it, but it was firmly shut. The large eye in the middle of the door seemed to stare at him mockingly. He quickly turns in frustration and follows the haunting humming child. After all where is is he going to go. 

“Jane was never this bad.” 


End file.
